Tirek Kidnaps Luna/The Rescue Mission
The way Tirek kidnaps Luna and the rescue mission goes in The Night to Remember. Princess Luna: (putting on a beautiful dress) Tirek: (knocks a door) Princess Luna: Hello? (Tirek and the weasels capture her) Huh? Aaaaah!!!! Later. Princess Celestia: into Luna's room Luna? Luna? Strange, I thought she was getting her wedding dress. What's this? A note. Note: We got Princess Luna, Once she gets to Aku, The Return of Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia: Oh no. I must tell Thomas, Twilight, Roary and Theodore. Later, with Thomas, Twilight, Roary, Theodore, their Teams, Mumfie, his friends, WALL-E and EVE. Thomas: Okay, Everything's already. Twilight: Cake's ready, Chet? Chet: (has a clipboard) Already, Twilight. Princess Celestia: Luna's gone! (shows the note) Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Hiro: (gasps) LUNA'S GONE?! Percy: It Can't be! Doc: We gotta do something. Grumpy: We need a plan! Plankton: That can't be good! Thomas: Everyone, listen up. Percy: Princess Luna is captured by Aku. ???: I know Aku! Spike the Dragon: Who're you? Samurai Jack: I'm called, Samurai Jack. Jiminy Cricket: So, How'd you know Aku, Jack? Samurai Jack: He's the Master of all Evil and Darkness and my bitter enemy, I will go with you to stop Aku. Flash Sentry: Glad to have you with us, Jack. Sunset Shimmer: We'll need all the help we can get. Twilight Sparkle: We must get to Aku's hideout, defeat the villains, rescue Princess Luna and save the wedding! Now, who's with Thomas and me? Roary and Theodore: We're a team. Plankton: Count us in! Karen: I can track those villains quick enough. Skarloey: My friends and I will come. Wreck-It Ralph: Wait. We'll come. Gordon: Ralph? Vanellope? Felix? Calhoun? What are you doing here? Vanellope von Schweetz: We're coming with you to rescue Luna. SpongeBob SquarePants: Us too. Percy: SpongeBob! Patrick! Squidward! Sandy! Mr. Krabs! Emmet: Me and my friends too. Eddy: Don't forget us. Emily: Emmet! Princess Cadance: Eddy, Double-D and Ed! Steamy: We're with you guys. Duck: Guys! You're here! Dash-9: You bet, Duck. Locomotive 131: Us friends gotta stick together Shining Armor: Loco 131! Princess Celestia: Loco 131 and I will come. Thomas: Everyone. Let's rescue Luna. At SpongeBob's train's shed. SpongeBob SquarePants: Feast your eyes, guys. Emmet: What is it? Plankton: That is one amazing train! SpongeBob SquarePants: Meet The SquarePants Locomotive. Benny the Spaceman: Cool! Puffy: The Diesel Squad give it to him. Pincher: Let me and SpongeBob show the features of the train. SpongeBob SquarePants: Right, Pincher. Pincher: Passenger Boxcars. SpongeBob SquarePants: Fresh Cool cart. Pincher: and on the Caboose, plenty of Food and Drinks which includes the Refrigerator. Ed: Wow! Pincher: Yeah. Wow. Bad Cop: Alright, No more chit chat. Good Cop: Let's save Princess Luna. WALL-E: Woah. Chet: SpongeBob, Don't you need a drivers license? SpongeBob SquarePants: You don't need license to drive the train. Ed: Let's do this! White Shadow: White Shadow! Smoove Move: Oh yeah! Dusty Crophopper: (his propeller spins) Right! (takes off) Hiro: I am coming for you, Luna! Princess Celestia: Let's go! Thomas, Twilight, Roary, Theodore and their friends set off on the rescue mission. Skipper Riley: Be careful, guys. Dottie: Careful, Dusty! Chug: Go, Thomas and Twilight! Sparky: Whoo! Yeah! Mayday: Good luck, fellas! Wilbur: Careful, Nellie. Cardigan: Good luck. Dottie the Otter: Who's in charge? Shifu: I am. Po: So're me and the gang. Shifu: Don't worry, they will be fine. (Still I Fly song starts) Thomas: Don't worry, Celestia, We'll rescue your sister if we work togther. Princess Celestia: You're right, Thomas, Let's go. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225